Drift Away
by HolyWinter
Summary: R for suicide. Draco watches Ginny end her life in the Astronomy tower.


Drift Away  
  
Draco was angry. As he stomped up the stony cold step to the Astronomy tower, he growled. He was sent by Snape to check it out, someone was heard and were not supposed to be up here. Being Head Boy, he had no choice in the matter, and had to do what he was told. As he stomped over the last step, he caught sight who was the intruder.  
  
"Weasley.." He sneered, as he saw the long red hair turned away from him, looking out at the darkened sky. The owner said nothing. "Turn around Weasle, and I'm taking 50 points from Gryffindor." Malfoy sneered. The owner of the long red hait turned around, revealing brown eyes and glittering tears. Her tears stopped and her eye turned cold.  
  
"Malfoy..." She said in an almost dead voice. He stared at her. Ginny mearely shook her head, bringing one of her feet onto the window and pulling herself up, steadying herself by grabbing the wall.  
  
"Don't pull that shit with me Weasle. A fake suicide attempt won't make me give Gryffindor back it's points." He heard a rather uncharacteristic laugh from Ginny. It was an empty, baseless laugh.  
  
"You think this is because of Gryffindor? Oh no, it's not, Malfoy, it's not." She said simply. Draco stared at her.  
  
"You're crazy..." He said, noting her voice and the fact that she really wanted to kill herself.  
  
"No! You, out of anybody, should understand how I feel!" She stared daggers through him, as if he had betrayed her. Then she seemed to calm down a bit, yet still held her precarious place upon the ledge. "How does it feel...not living up to what everyone expects? Doesn't it hurt?" Draco stared at her incredulously.  
  
"What are you talking about Weasley?" Letting his guard down a bit due to the shock of Ginny's sudden calm and words. Ginny smiled a sweetly psychotic smile.  
  
"I saw you crying when you thought no one was looking, late one one night." She said, watching and gauging his reaction to see if he remembered. A look of confusion dawned on his face, followed by realization, then anger.  
  
"You little-!"  
  
"Why were you crying, Draco?" She cut him off. Draco stopped what would ahve been a brage of insults and curse words to look at her questioning face.  
  
"I'm not telling you, you little-"  
  
"It was your mum, wasn't it?" She asked, cutting him off again. Draco was too syrprised to be annoyed or angry. As his second would be barage of cursing and insults drifted into air, so did his anger. Being woken up late...for this. He was now scared, not angry. What was up with the Weasley girl? Her blank stare, her dead voice, the fact that she KNEW. "Your mum...I heard she went insane."  
  
"How did you-?" Ginny merely wiped the smile off her face and stared at him. Her muddy eyes boring into his stormy grey ones.  
  
"14 shades of grey...it applies to more than just your eyes, you know, Draco. It applies to your soul." She stated, as she looked into his eyes. Draco was trying to regain some footing, but he felt like he was falling, drifting away into the same sea of madness Ginny seemed to have drowned herself in.  
  
"Who'd you hear from that my mum went insane?" Draco whispered, eager to get to the bottom of this. This had to be some joke by Potter or that mudblood. Ginny couldn't have possibly known otherwise.  
  
"You." She said simply. Draco just stared at her. He hadn't given that rather painful tidbit of information out to anyone, especially not a WEASLEY. He glared at her, sneering, gaining some of his former self back.  
  
"You're lying, Weasle...now tell me!" Ginny just stared at him.  
  
"I saw it in your mind, Draco. Your father drove your mum insane."   
  
"what? I-"  
  
"Your mum was a deatheater, but not because she wanted to be. She thought she loved your father but was wrong. Your father beat you into a cold version of the man you would have been. Your mum's last hope of a somewhat normal life was shattered because of the man she supposedly loved. I suppose, that would drive anyone insane..." Draco couldn't take it anymore, the maddening unreal look, the flat tones in her voice...Draco had to stop her and get her to shut up, or he was going to join her on that ledge.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up now!" He screamed. Ginny looked like she gained some of her sanity back enough to start crying again after his shouting. Tears streamed from her large eyes once again.  
  
"But doesn't it hurt?" She asked, "You didn't live up to what everyone wanted. You cried, you weren't supposed to cry. No one wanted you to." She said, her voice cracking with newly gained emotion. Draco looked at her, feeling a pinch of sympathy, but quickly pushing it away as Ginny continued, "I didn't live up to anyone's expectations, I'm not innocent like Ron expects, I'm not gos at school, like mum wants, I'm not ineterested in anything to do with muggles like dad wants, I'm just...Victoria Weasley and I'm not doing what anyone wants me to do. I'm going to end it all, I can't take it." She finished, as she turned her head to look at the dark ground below. The lights of Hagrid's cabin flickered in the distance, Ginny knew he would be the first to find her.  
  
"I wonder...will they cry for me?" She said at last as she let go of her footing and fell. She could faintly hear Draco scream, but she didn't care. She was drifting...drifting away into darkness...  
  
"No one will want anything from me there..." She whispered, as the ground grew bigger and bigger, and a last smile touched her face as she finally got her wish, sweet oblivion, and she was drifting away forever in it. 


End file.
